Redhead Riot
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A JCA fic focusing on Finn's children, Sebastian and Sonia. It seems that Finn's 'old friend' Valmont is still very corrupt...


Redhead Riot  
  
Note: Sonia and Sebastian Donovan have gone missing. Finn and Pearl find a ransom note from "an old friend" who has a bone to pick with Finn. Fury blazes, since Finn knows whom the note is from. It seems Valmont is still corrupt. It seems that perhaps Section 13 and 18 might have to provide backup for Finn and Pearl in this endeavor.  
  
Chapter 1—Sleepless Night  
  
Finn Donovan couldn't stay during the night. Pearl was a heavy sleeper, so Finn's movement didn't bother her hardly at all. That is, until Finn drew her into his arms, resting her head upon her heart. "Amor ?", he said, gently into her ear.  
"What is it, Angel ? What seems to be the matter ?", she answered, opening her eyes. She snuggled close to him, listening to his heartbeat.  
"I can't sleep, dear. I keep having nightmares about the children. I have the worst suspicion that they have been kidnapped.", Finn said, holding Pearl's artistic hands softly. Pearl kissed him gently upon the forehead.  
"Finn, it's probably just that. A nightmare.", Pearl stated, stroking his hands in return. As much as Finn wanted to believe her, his gut instinct told him something was terribly wrong.  
"Let's make sure, just in case.", Finn said, quickly springing from the bed. Pearl rubbed her eyes and followed after her husband and checked both the rooms of Sonia and Sebastian.  
  
"They're gone ! And, here's a note ! Dios Mio...", Pearl said, almost in disbelief. Finn remained cool and calm while inwardly he could feel himself beginning to fall apart. He started to read the note aloud.  
"I have decided to make your children my heirs. Someone should inherit my fortune, should they not ? Don't even think of stopping me, Donovan. I have much more influence than you know. It would be in your best interest to just consider this a friendly note from your old friend and nothing else. Cheers, Valmont." Finn began to see red and could hardly contain his burning inner hatred. It was obvious that Valmont was still very corrupt and that he was in cahoots with the Underworld.  
"I know that look. You're going after him, aren't you ?", Pearl said, her brown eyes assuring him that she trusted him and she was going along.  
"Yes, I am. I know that together, we'll get our children back.", Pearl said. They shook hands on this promise. Even if they needed backup, they would retrieve their beloved children.  
  
Chapter 2—Into the Belly of the Beast  
  
Just in case matters got out of hand with Valmont, Finn had Section 13's and Section 18's numbers on rapid dial on his cell phone. Luckily, Finn had recalled all of the places Valmont and the Dark Hand used to frequent during the time when they were a feared and respected criminal organization. Finn could confidently confess that he was pleased those days were over and done with. Yet, he still had no clue as to why his children had been chosen out of so many others. Finn knew that Sebastian and Sonia were special, however, he didn't understand what Valmont's motives were for kidnapping children, namely his own. Whatever the cause, Finn was having trouble grasping the fact that his friend was now his worst enemy.  
  
Fairly soon after hours of searching, Pearl and Finn came upon a rather swank looking building that belonged to people from the wrong side of the tracks. Finn remembered going through the "dark metropolis" before and not very many people outside the crime syndicate before so he told Pearl everything that was known to happen in this place. The posh building was called The Velvet Revolver, which Finn thought was quite apropos concerning Valmont's character. "The password to get into the club should be unchanged. If not, I'll just state that I'm here on business and I want to speak to Valmont. None should be the wiser.", Finn said.  
"What if none of those options work ?", Pearl questioned, inquisitively.  
"That's when I call for backup, my dear.", Finn said, smiling rather mischievously. Pearl agreed and together they walked up to the immense building. Finn knocked on the door and waited for one of the bouncers to answer.  
"What's da passwoid ?", a big man with a Jersey accent inquired.  
"Revolution...Number Nine.", Finn answered, very quietly, looking over his shoulder just to be sure that no one else could hear.  
"You may entah.", the gargantuan Jersey man said, allowing them entry.  
  
When Pearl saw the extravagant interior of Valmont's "little" club, she was extremely impressed, but she kept her calm exterior and remained nonplussed. They were led to Valmont and he was sipping a cup of Darjeeling, enjoying some raspberry tarts. The moment Valmont saw Finn he nearly went berserk. One of his biggest, strongest lackeys held him back.  
  
"Calm yourself, Sir.", he said, in a soothing, Norwegian tone.  
"Tyr, shut up. Let me loose !", Valmont roared, trying to break free of Tyr's unbreakable, wrestling-like grasp.  
Tyr dared not to let Valmont go least he try to throttle Finn to death.  
"Valmont, what's happened to you ? Why, of all people did you betray me ?!", Finn asked, trying to hide the bitterness and anger within his voice.  
"I had no other choice, Finn. It was either brainwashing some woman to have children with me or stealing them from someone else. Your children are at that impressionable age...", Valmont said, with a certain hint of corruptness in his eyes.  
Finn was even more shocked than he was before, and Pearl had almost heard enough from this raving lunatic. "Corazon ?", she said, her hands beginning to tighten into fists.  
"Si ?", Finn responded, noticing the look of fury in her dark eyes.  
"Hit rapid dial on your cell. It's time to get our children back.", she said, with a tiny smirk upon her angelic face.  
  
Chapter 3—Kung-Fu Fighting in The Velvet Revolver  
  
Before a cataclysmic fight broke out, Finn had hit the rapid dial button on his cell phone. By the sound of activity in the background, those who answered knew exactly where Finn was and came as quickly as they had been summoned.  
  
Before long The Velvet Revolver turned into a scene of chaos. Valmont had been able to break free from the hold of Tyr and he stood back until he was needed in the battle. A blur of people colored the Revolver in violence. Pearl and Finn were surrounded and fought back as fiercely and best as they knew how. Before matters became any worse, Section 13 and 18 were able to subdue Valmont and his cronies. Sebastian and Sonia had been found unharmed and hadn't been subject to Valmont's supposed "brainwashing". Pearl and Finn were pleased that their children were with them again. They hoped that they wouldn't have to see Valmont again, unless it was in court on television. If Valmont ever tried to kidnap the Donovan children again, the two would know how to fight back. This is why they were enrolled in self-defense class when they returned home. Even if nothing happened, the Donovan siblings would always be prepared for the unexpected.  
  
Chapter 4—Healthy Paranoia  
  
The Revolver was so unrecognizable that it had to be shut down. No more criminal activity would be taking place there. Certainly, the wrong side of town would continue to be the center of felonious activity even with the Revolver out of commission. Valmont and his henchmen had been captured and taken to the authorities for more questioning. The trial would be later in the week when all the evidence was configured. Finn knew he would have to face Valmont in court, and he prayed that any crazy ideas Valmont had racing about his head were gone. Even if he wanted to try the same offense again, Sebastian and Sonia would know exactly how to avoid it and call for help if they were in need of it.  
  
Being confined in handcuffs and under federal watch seemed to really get through to Valmont, but he was still very much a criminal. He no longer wanted heirs to his inheritance, since it would probably go to his associates. The court hearing went by with no trouble. Finn, Pearl, Sebastian and Sonia testified, and with the evidence found, Valmont and his group were found to be guilty. They were escorted out of the courtroom under careful watch from security and other police officers following behind the large faction of Valmont's men. It wasn't a surprise to Finn to see Valmont still had a loyal following. Valmont was, after all, a very intimidating and demanding man.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Sonia and Sebastian soon returned to school after summer had ended so quickly. The siblings had forgotten about what had happened to them not so long ago. The siblings were resilient and tougher than they looked. Their watchful parents were amazed at how quickly they were growing up. Before long, they would be attending high school, working at their first summer jobs and becoming more and more independent. They worked well as a team together, were making lots of friends and producing exceptional grades.  
  
The Donovan family continued sticking close together whatever the circumstances. The scare they had experienced together wouldn't happen again. What they had learned would always remain in their minds. In any circumstance, they would be prepared and they also had the readily available help they needed if necessary. That was the real definition of unconditional love and family.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 15, 2004 


End file.
